1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to patient support devices and more particularly pertains to a new support cushion for supporting the feet of a patient above a bed mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of patient support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, patient support devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,587; U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,665; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 371,333; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,522; U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,878; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,816.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new support cushion. The inventive device includes a cushion with a transverse cross section having a pair of generally circular end regions and a generally rectangular middle region interposed between the end regions. The end regions each form a generally end portion of the cushion having a generally cylindrical configuration. The middle region forms a middle portion of the cushion having a generally rectangular configuration. A pair of a flexible flaps outwardly extend from the cushion for draping over a upwardly extending side rail located adjacent each side of a bed mattress of the patient to suspend the bottom face of the cushion above the bed mattress.
In these respects, the support cushion according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting the feet of a patient above a bed mattress.